


Sitting

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose challenges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting

Bart sat with her in front of him, his ear pressed to her back where he could hear the slow measure of her breathing. He loved the days she would call him, ask him to come get her and take her away from suburbia. He liked the peace and quiet of just talking, as they shared the stories of coping with normal life.

He wanted to bring her to Max's place sometimes, and he'd eaten dinner with her once or twice, but it was being alone that mattered to him. She'd asked him once, if he got bored when they sat like this, showing so much understanding of the speed of his life.

He'd told her no, and meant it. Because Rose Wilson made him want to go slow.


End file.
